


The Queens Pleasure Girl part 2

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Froger Week [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Diplomatic visits, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Guard!Crystal, Johanna has a lot on her plate, Past Prostitution, Queen!Freddie, Queen!Johanna, Shy!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Queen Melina has promised to return to Egypt for a long time. Though she surprises everyone by bringing along her current Lover.Regina dives into a society much different from her own.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536466
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	The Queens Pleasure Girl part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder:
> 
> my work in no way discredits Freddie as a homosexual, person of color, who passed away due to complications from aids. If you would like to participate in a debate about these critical subjects, do it somewhere else.  
Fanfiction does not have to be plausible. If you want something written a certain way, feel free to write your own fanfiction ❤️
> 
> Don’t like = Don’t read  
Enjoy it, sweethearts

"Your highness?"

"Your highness?"

Melina stops cradling Reginas face and squishing her cheeks together to rolls her eyes at her advisor. 

"What?"

"The meeting, please we ought to finish it." Brianna straightens her shoulders, pretending she hadn't been watching them. Her long hands trail over the papers on the long marble table. "Pharaoh Vero has requested your presence for over a year now."

"He has no power to make such bold requests." Melina sobers up, carefully shifting Regina to her left thigh so she can properly look at Brianna across the meeting hall.

"I am aware, your highness. But the merchants would prefer to keep peace with Egypt for their own commerce. The crown would also have a small dent in its income without the Egyptian trade."

Brianna tries to hand Melina a paper with statistics and numbers regarding said trade, but the Queen is too occupied again to notice her stretched out arm. 

"Hmm... What do you say, little Regina? Have you ever been on vacation?" 

"I haven't ever been outside of the province, your highness." A grin spreads over Reginas face. Her long arms are draped around her Queens neck to keep herself from slipping onto the floor.

"With all due respect," Brianna frowns, lowering her arm stiffly. "Your highness, but this is a diplomatic visit. Not holiday destination."

"Oh sorry, I was unaware that you father named you Regina as well." Melina shrugs in faux nonchalance, before planting a sweet kiss to Reginas smiling lips. "Odd."

Brianna sinks back into her seat. Arms folded over her chest as she is forced to watch the couple snuggle, until the Queen formally dismisses her.

Melina takes her sweet time covering Reginas flustered face in butterfly kisses. Making her young girl squirm and giggle warmly. 

"Brianna."

"Your highness?"

"Prepare the trip for me and my Beautiful girl to Egypt." 

Brianna sighs in relief. Hands collecting the paper to mark it positive. "As you wish, your highness."

Melina pulls Regina flush against her chest again to trail hot kisses down her smooth exposed neck. Making the younger girl squirm and whimper helplessly.

"May I go now... Please?" Brianna squeaks. 

"Yes." Melina snakes a hand under Reginas dress, pressing her clever fingers between her thighs. "And lock the door."

~~~

"What is Egypt like?"

One of the servants give Regina a hand as she climbs back into the Royal carriage.

They had stopped along the journey to stretch their legs and get some fresh water for their horses. Melina and her court might have carriages to rest in, but her men are on horseback for most of the journey. Needing stops and breaks to properly rest. 

Melina climbs in right behind her lover, undoing her long pitch black coat before she sits down next to Regina, their travel dresses loose and breezy. Regina is curled up by one of the two windows to watch the unfamiliar world going by. Or at least, unfamiliar to Regina. 

Melina has seen the dry lands before and so have her loyal staff. 

It takes a while before the Queen can think of a sufficient answer. Her arm easily wraps around Reginas shoulder to lean in close, just as the carriage takes off again. In the direction of Egypt. 

"It is dry. Scorching hot in fact, so drink enough water." Melina warns warmly. 

She pulls Regina flush against her side, while the young girl has her wide blue eyes focused on the world. She subconsciously draws her knees to her lap to curl into her lovers side with a satisfied smile. 

"Okay, your highness." She murmurs absently.

"There are a billion bugs and flies, if anything bites you, caution me."

"Yes, your highness."

Melina smiles at Reginas easy submission. Twirling her finger around a curl of blond hair that came loose from the updo. 

"And the people are nice enough, though I must warn your faint heart, there is much slavery and poverty these days. Which forces more people into slavery."

That grabs the girls attention. 

Reginas eyes blink up at her Queen. They're wide and sad.

Melina wishes she could take it all away.

"That's awful."

"Don't I know it, Darling. I have been telling Johanna their system is unsustainable and cruel."

"Who is Johanna, your highness?" 

Melina smiles, kissing Reginas forehead.

"The Pharaohs wife, my friend and the only reason that country's still standing today." 

"Will we meet Johanna, your highness?" She asks enthusiastically. As she had never met a true friend of Melinas.

If Brianna is not accounted for.

Melina nods once more, "She has been begging to see me through false letters from her husband, I know her handwriting. She needs our trade or her economy and bureaucratic system will collapse."

"Can you force her to end slavery?" Regina asks. Eyes twinkling with brilliance.

It makes Melinas heart swell fondly, although she shakes her head. 

"If only the world was so simple, my dear Regina." Her fingers find a knot in Reginas untangling hair. She gently brushes though it. "Egypt has a long history of slavery. I don't know if they can adapt to any other way."

Regina hums. Laying her head back against Melinas chest while she thinks.

Melina looks out of the window in the short moment of silence. Admiring the first signs of water and long grass fields they're crossing now. 

There's not may people living out in the countryside, especially not here where the dry season and salted land have driven most of the population away. Along the main road there are villages for merchants to rest and revive.

The quiet zooming of flies outside the carriage is interrupted when Regina takes a deep breath. Melina can tell she is about to speak by her cleavage expending and nearly spilling from her airy travel dress.

"Your highness?"

Melina smiles softly. "Yes, darling?"

Regina hesitates. Playing with the hem of her dress as she asks,

"Am I your slave there?"

Melina instantly shakes her head, even though Regina is not making eye contact. 

The Queen grabs her chin and forces the young woman to shift and face her Queen. Eyelids heavy and cheeks pink with hot shame for daring to ask.

Melina is once more reminded of how she is wrapped around Reginas little finger. 

"No, Beautiful. Never. You're a free woman and you will be for as long as I shall live."

That seems to release some tension out of Reginas frail shoulders. She reaches for Melinas hand and clutched it to her chest. 

"You will protect me right?"

"Of course." Melina melts at Reginas grateful smile, nuzzling her cheek against Melinas breast like a wanting cat.

The Queen tugs on her arm, pulling her close.

"Now, be a good girl and let me rest before we arrive in Egypt."

~~~

One of the servants rides closer to the carriages on his horse. Politely knocking on the side of the carriage, before announcing their arrival loud enough for them to hear past the curtained window. 

"We're here, your highness."

Regina instantly springs up from their makeshift cottage on the floor of the carriage. Her eyes wide and shoulders shivering with excitement as she opens the curtain widely.

Melina is taking her time to wake up. Knowing for her it will not be as exciting of a day as it will be for Regina. There will be a lot of curtesy and diplomacy. Handshaking and brave faces.

It used to be easy for Melina to be stoic and stern for the majority of the day, but since she has her own personal sunshine by her side, these days her serious facade is harder to maintain. 

She will have to focus and clench her jaw while she dines and meets with the higher officials. 

But for now, the Queen lets herself be distracted by Reginas wiggling butt as she half hangs out of the royal carriage.

"Your highness! Are those the-?" 

Melina doesn't even have to check the window view to know what Regina is gasping about.

"The pyramids, yes." 

"Oh! I read about them- or well, Dominique read it out loud to me. She said it is rumored that a billion slaves died while making the great pyramids." 

Gossip. Melina shakes her head strictly. "Nonsense. There aren't even a billion people in the world." 

"Maybe because they all died making the pyramids." Regina says, turning around to tap her temple while she nods. 

Melina laughs breathily, "Maybe."

She is apparently not interesting enough for Regina to keep looking at. Not when they enter the city of Sais. The current capital of Egypt. 

As Melina had predicted, as soon as their shiny golden carriage reflects the scorching sun of the city. The towns people come rushing over to have a better look and be a part of the commotion.

Within moments the carriage is swamped with peasants. Speaking in tongues Regina doesn't understand and Melina only half recognizes. 

"Want to do something fun?"

Regina had taken a step away from the window when long, thin arms began to stretch out and reach for her in the carriage. Begging for her with grabby hands. 

From the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Melina knows Regina is nervous and overwhelmed by their entrance. 

"Yes?" She whispers, hesitant but trusting.

Melina gets to her feet with a grunt. Her knees groan under her weight and she has never felt older, then she reaches into the corner of their carriage and brings it over to Regina. Prompting the young girl to open the heavy sack. 

Regina is quick to open the large pouch. Only to find a countless supply of golden coins.

Her eyes widen with realization, looking up at her Queen.

"Can I-"

"Yes. Make their day, come on."

Melina prompts Regina towards the window again. The excited flush playing on Reginas cheeks are worth the small financial investment. 

She takes two big handfuls of golden coins and presses them into the hands of the peasants following the carriage.

They are thin with hunger, but the sun catches beautifully on their dark skin and curls. Regina feels her heart swell when a woman carries her child up to the window for Regina to press a kiss to its forehead, after giving the woman a handful of golden coins.

"You're quite popular, sweetheart." Melina praises with true pride while she lounges on the carriage cushioned bench. 

Regina cranes her neck to wink at her Queen, before turning back to strew the coins about. Earning a cheer from the rapidly gathering crowd.

~~~

Shortly after, they arrive at Johanna's palace- or the Pharaohs.

The carriage door is opened and per curtesy, Melina is helped out first. She refuses to take her servants hand as she steps out, but she uses the pair of steps provided for her.

Regina quickly follows, taking Melinas hand instead of the poor servants. 

When the blond haired girl sets foot in Egypt, the peasants who had followed her cheer once more. Applauding loudly and chanting the same thing over and over again.

Melina would have been jealous had it been anyone else, but the flustered giggle Regina produces as she plasters herself against Melinas side does not impose a threat.

"Come on sweetheart, the Great Royal Queen is awaiting us."

"Oh- right."

Melina leads the way, Regina follows.

As always, Johanna had made a great spectacular of their arrival. Her finest soldiers lined up upon the path to the palaces gates. Behind them, the peasants watching in envy or hope.

On the palaces stairs, Johanna awaits. Her hair curling down with a powerful snake adored crown upon her head. Her dress long and white draped over her shoulders and curves.

Melina is followed by her servants and all the others of her party she had decided to bring along. Bowing their heads and shoulders in respect as the Great Royal Queens eyes fell upon them.

Except Regina, whom is unfamiliar with etiquettes, who tugs on Melina arm to gain her attention.

"Yes?" Melina asks without breaking her gaze from where her feet are bringing her. Looking elegant and strong in her stride. 

"Johanna, she doesn't really look very Egyptian." Regina comments. Clever thing.

"She's greek." Melina confirms.

"How-"

"War and murder, Darling. She was promised to Vero at a young age, uniting the war lords with great Greece." 

A moment of quietness never lasts between them. 

Regina presses her cheek against Melinas shoulder. The Queen tries to stop a smile from quirking on the corner of her lips.

"Is she kind?" The young girl wonders. Lowering her voice as they rise on the steps nearly facing the infamous, cold-blooded Johanna.

"Friendly enough."

Melina squeezes Reginas hand, before letting go of it completely.

Within moments they stand before Johanna and her highest court. Aside from two servants fanning the Queen from the Egyptian warmth.

Johannas face is as faux stoic as Melinas. The two women eye each other calmly. 

"Your Highness," Johanna bows by her waist, slightly, hands gently folded before her. "It is a true pleasure to have you back in our lands."

"And same for you." 

Melinas eyes are twinkling with mirth. She had missed Johanna in the past few years. For the last time they met, Johanna had been no more than a 16 year old child bride.

Before her stands a woman. A warrior and the secret ruler of Egypt. 

Melina bows her neck only slightly. Establishing the dynamics between them carefully.

Then, she takes a hold of Reginas hand and presents it to the other Queen. Smiling warmly as comes naturally when she touches Regina.

"This is my Love and Heart, Regina. Regina, this is the Great Royal Queen of Egypt, Johanna."

Johanna does not reach out to take Reginas hand. Her brow furrows in confusion. Her body stiffens. 

Melina can read her expression and narrowed eyes. But Melina doesn't back down, knowing it is out of character for her to have a sole lover, instead of a party of mistresses. 

She'll just have to adapt.

"If anything happens to my precious Regina, while I'm here, I will wage war upon your lands." 

Johannas eyes heavily fall on Melinas. She knows the Persian Queen is deadly serious.

Everyone around them grows tense, Melina and Johannas courts alike. Shoulders hunched and eyes down.

Johanna's lip is tugged involuntarily by a dangerous smile. "Alright." She gives in and reaches out to take a hold of Reginas hand. 

Reginas cheeks grow red and her hand is embarrassingly sweaty.

"It is an honor to meet you, Great Royal Highness." 

Johanna smiles politely in reply, lowering her hand without kissing it, before turning her gaze back to Melina once more. "That's a lot of trouble for a plaything. Do not worry. I shall have my personal guard assigned to her."

She snaps her fingers once, and a tall, balding Greek man steps beside her. His belt wielding many unidentifiable weapons and he carries a serious expression.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"You are in charge of Reginas protection." She watches Crystal asses the tiny Regina with a confused frown. His fingers twitching on his sword. "Do take this very serious, or we shall risk the chance of war." 

Johanna winks at Melina, who chuckles warmly in return. The curtesy is over and with that the tension is broken.

The two of them link their arms, before strolling towards the entrance of the palace.

The rest of their party follows five steps behind. Footsteps heavy.

Regina glances sideways at a much taller, bulkier Crystal. Who looks equally terrified at such an odd task. 

Regina obviously is not a noblewoman, but not obviously dressed as a prostitute either. His duty is clear enough, but he had no idea what etiquettes to follow with her.

They wait. Silent.

"Shall we?" Regina whispers, motioning to follow the Queens.

Crystal nods curtly. Not used to speaking on the job.

They both stare at each other and wait for the other person to start walking first. One of Melinas guards sighs loudly behind them.

...

"Your husband, his Majesty could not be here?"

Melina and Johanna relax as they are inside the cool palace and out of the public eye. Crystal and Regina are yet to catch up. And their party of people follows behind them. 

"He is very sorry for his absence, he might join us for dinner."

"Not a very polite way to greet your guests of high honor."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Johanna asks sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at Melina, until the Queen bubbles with laughter. 

~~~

"Watch out there."

Regina nearly stumbles over yet another doorpost as they step into Melinas private chambers. She keeps looking at highly decorated ceilings, Crystal catches her arm before she falls face first onto the floor. 

When she is settled back to her feet, he immediately pulls back as if her skin was burning.

It is hard to smile politely at someone when they won't meet your eye. Regina huffs.

But the ceilings _are_ beautiful. She quietly asks Melina if she can paint her ceilings at the castle at home as well. 

"So you can break your beautiful nose while staring at them? I don't think so, Darling." Melina winks back at her, while Johanna shows her their private quarters.

The rooms are enormous and themed gold, touched with organic green. The bed frame is golden and the sheets a light silky green. The ceiling painting is that of a landscape stretching over the entire room. The floors are stone, and echo against the stone walls. There are no windows and the room is well isolated from the rest of the world. No chairs or mirrors or bookcases like Melinas bedroom at home. There are many doors, leading to more of Melinas rooms for her short stay.

It is nothing like home, but it is beautiful. 

The servants with their belongings wait outside, until the Queen is having dinner before they start setting up their belongings.

Johanna gestures around herself, trying very hard not to look at Regina by the door while she talks to Melina. "These will be your chambers during your stay. They are much like the ones you had last time you visited, but some renovations have been done. I have my best servants waiting to dress you up in the other room, for dinner."

Crystal does not actually enter the chambers. He waits outside the door, arms folded behind his back. Looking serious.

Regina passes him with a squeaked out 'goodbye', then she walks over to Melina and wraps her arms around her waist from behind, while the Queen is still in conversation with Johanna. Melina isn't phased by the distraction as she says her goodbyes to Johanna until dinner. Even going as far as to give the other Queen a warm hug. 

"I'll call your servants in."

"Please do, Darling. We could never attempt to dress ourselves up. How could we?"

Johanna ignores the sarcastic remark and leaves them to their own devices after she claps her hands together loudly. Signaling her servants to come in.

Regina is just about to tell Melina about Crystal, how beautiful the ballrooms ceiling look and that there is already sand in her shoes, but the second she is spun around my her Queen for a warm kiss, a group of beautiful young Egyptian women come into the room. All wearing knee length white draped gowns and smiles. Their hair is braided up in the most extravagant updos and adored with trinkets. Dark skinned faces painted with color makeup Regina had only seen in pictures. 

"Wow." Reginas jaw drops open as she whispers into the Queens shoulder. "The people here are so gorgeous Melina." 

Had it been any other day, such a comment would have gotten the girl spanked. 

But admittedly, the Egyptians women resemble godlike flawlessness and they used to be Melinas favorite part of her visit to the hot realm. 

Melina knows the drill, as the young women approach her and bow for her in greeting, she relaxes her body and lets her limbs hang loosely by her sides as the servants began unrobing her. 

Regina is not quite as prepared and gasps while she gets dressed by the Egyptian servants, who giggle at her enthusiasm. Their warm hands undo her travel clothes and wash her naked skin down with warm wet cloths.

"Oh my!" Regina blushes as she watched the same thing happening to Melina. "I feel like a princess." 

The Queens eyes soften with a smile while Reginas body gets rubbed down with nicely scented ointments. Her limbs easily manipulated by the young women. 

A sight to behold. 

"You're my princess, Beautiful."

Then Melina takes note the dress that Regina is asked to step into, a dark navy blue dress that is not that of a guest of honor, but a well known prostitutes uniform.

Albeit a high class prostitute, a prostitute nonetheless. 

_Johannas doing._

While Melina gets adored by a huge golden headpiece, representing her nation and status. Her dressing gown is long and green. The colors of prosperity and victory. She looks like an honorable strong woman, while her lover is reduced to the status of a prostitute. 

Regina gapes at her Queen, and as soon as the servants are done with stocking her hair up, she stumbles into Melinas arms for a warm hug. 

"You're so beautiful, your highness."

"And so are you, my Darling." Melina kisses Reginas forehead. Hoping that she won't get taunted during dinner for her clothing. Melina does not feel like _truly_ threatening Johannas nation with war. 

But she must do what is required.

She sighs, pushing Reginas bangs away from her sparkling blue eyes, popping out beautifully because of her dress, before prompting her with a chaste kiss. Aware of the group of silent onlookers, lined up by the wall with their hands behind their backs. 

"Let's have dinner, my Sunshine."

~~~

Egyptian culture has its many flaws.

Melina could list them endlessly. Especially the conditions of the country now under a foreign ruler were critical to say the least. 

There is a lot to say about such systems, but Melina admittedly cannot find any flaws with the Egyptian kitchen. Perhaps it is so that she is hungry from the long travels and eating in merchants inns, but she cannot stop herself from reaching for her third piece of goose. Or her second platter of fruits. 

Regina is taking to the food very well.

She's stuffing her face enthusiastically, trying but failing to remember her manners while she feasts. Though Melina does not wish for her to stop and notice the odd looks everyone from the Egyptian court around the table is giving her. 

Melina sits up straighter. Her shoulders tense as the Pharaohs eyes have been on Reginas for long over a minute.

He is seated by the head of the table. On his left is Johanna, followed by her parents in law and then her cousins. On the Pharaohs right is Melina, by her side Regina. 

Crystal dutifully stands by the far wall behind Regina. Keeping an eye on her.

Just as Melina opens her mouth to ask Vero to keep his eyes to himself, Johanna catches the shift in her mood and the fire of her eyes that promise conflict. Clever woman that she is. 

"Is Egypt how you remember it, your Highness?" She asks, scrambling to stop the conversation from happening so it would not escalate. 

Veros eyes shift away from Regina. He crosses his arms over the stone table and stops eating.

Melina carefully doesn't narrow her eyes. 

"The lands look dry. The people are thin." She glances over at Vero, eyebrow cocked up. "It is worrisome."

"It is nothing of your concern, Your Highness. Our bellies are full and the priests predict a fertile field year."

Melina grips her cup between her long fingers. Glancing back at a slightly embarrassed Johanna, who is a strict Christian and will never believe in the predictions of Egyptian priests.

"So we hope for the sake of your Majesties people."

Under the table, Regina reaches out for Melinas free hand and grips it. Finally the young girl has her spoon resting on her plate to pay attention to her surroundings. 

She rubs her cheek against Melinas shoulder, comforting both her Queen and herself. 

It is easy for one to think Regina is a prostitute. But it must be easier to see that there is so much more to her as well. 

Regina smiles up at her, eyes soft and dreamy blue. As if to tell Melina to relax and that everything is going to be okay.

In response, Melina bends down to lightly kiss her forehead.

"What made you decide to bring your hireling to my dinner table?" 

The atmosphere of the table grows tense again. Especially the guests on Melinas side are worried at Veros abrasive tone. Gripping their utensils, eyes shifting back and forth.

Melina turns her neck to him sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"Her." He gestures at Regina with his fork, nose scrunching up. "She might entertain you, but do not bring whores to entertain me. Not in front of my wife-"

"Vero. Stop that." 

Johanna is flushed red with shame. Of course she had not refrained from remarks about Reginas status, but that had been private and mostly harmless.

"Her highness is our guest of honor, she ought to bring whoever she wants to our table." 

Vero eyes his wife. Both of them red in the face and hands gripping the edge of the table.

Melina never has to wonder who dominates the relationship. Not when Johanna was 16. Not now. 

Not when Vero lowers his eyes and sighs.

"What happened to the social order?" His majesty murmurs under his breath. And the only reason why Melina lets it go is because Regina squeezes her hand under the table. 

Sadly, the young girl was used to such degradation.

~~~

"I'm sorry."

Melina slumps backwards onto the bed as soon as the servants have removed the heavy headpiece from her head, but before they can start undoing Melinas dress, she dismisses them.

Regina watches her go down with a pout, tentatively climbing next to her Queen on the bed to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, your Highness. It is rather odd for me to be there amongst your high court. Perhaps tomorrow I should stay in your chambers while-"

Melina sits upright immediately and presses her finger to Reginas lips to silence her.

"I don't want to hear such nonsense. My beautiful Sunshine having her dinner all by herself?" Melina shakes her head. Heart heavy in her chest. "I would hate myself."

"I cause such trouble, your Highness." Regina whispers uneasily. Her fingers bunching up her blue dress nervously as she meets Melinas flaming eyes. 

The Queen continues to shake her head softly, her long fingers come up to cradle Reginas fragile face between her palms. 

"If Johanna had not given you a prostitutes dress, she could have avoided such incidents."

"She- Oh!" Regina glances down at herself. Surprised. Melina then realizes she had not even told her Lover the meaning of her gown. "They think I'm your pleasure girl, your highness?" Regina asks. Voice heavy.

Melina nods, her eyes soften in apologetic warmth as she scoots closer to her. 

"I am sorry, my Love."

Reginas face goes pink almost instantly. Her eyes flicker down to Melinas soft, plum lips.

"I would have minded had it not been how you and I got together." 

The shift of the air between them is undeniable. Melinas eyes are hooded with mirth.

She grins, pulling a rather flustered Regina into her lap, making her straddle her thighs.

Reginas arms rest around Melinas neck. Their foreheads touching as they breathe the same air between their lips.

"Is that so? Does it excite you, Little Regina? Getting to sleep with the Queen for only two silver coins." 

"Y-yes." Regina admits in a quiet voice. 

"You wish to please her so she shall pick you the next time too." Melina continues, her hands carefully sliding down Reginas shoulders, until the straps of her dress pool down. Slowly her dress falls to reveal her beautiful breasts. "And the next time. Giving her your all. Your body, hers for only a few hours."

Regina rubs her nose against Melinas cheek, bearing her hips down against hers with a whine.

Under her dress, Regina is naked and wet. 

"Please?"

How could Melina ever deny such a simple request by such a simple girl?

She smiles, rolling Regina over until she is flush onto the silky sheets of their beds. Now the Queen is straddling her. Bunching her dress up to her belly, to reveal long legs and her throbbing pussy. 

"Take me, your Highness. I beg of u, make me yours."

Melina sighs contently at the precious sight before her, pinning Reginas wrists to the bed while she trails kisses down from her neck to her aroused nipples. 

"As you wish, Little girl." 

Regina moans, her eyes fallen shut as she gives Melina full access to her body. Spreading her legs wide for her Queen as Melina slowly comes down to kiss at her core. Soft lips hovering over her swollen clit.

And what they don't know is Crystal standing just outside the bedroom door. Cock hard underneath his uniform as he listens to Melina and Reginas loud lovemaking. 

~~~

"What do you think?"

Crystal clears his throat. Awkwardly shuffling his leather sandals into the muddy slip of the Niles banks. 

He wasn't actually sure if he was allowed to talk to Queen Melinas _mistress_. Or plaything, as Johanna referred to her. But the small blonde girl consistently keeps insisting on his input.

To her defense, it is just the two of them watching over the Niles. Regina painting on a thick piece of stone, while Crystal guards her.

Their Queens are inside for a conference with Pharaoh Vero. Talking politics, economy and war, which Regina was not interested in. Instead she had opted on waiting in her room, where she had grown been bored and requested fresh air. 

"Crystal? That's your name right?"

The guard isn't sure what about the small woman makes him fear for her life.

Perhaps it is the young recklessness in her eyes. Or her youthful innocence. 

Either way, he nods politely. Hands on his weapon. 

"Yes."

Her smile brightens. She gestures towards her painting with great enthusiasm. Asking?

"What do you think of what I painted?"

Crystals sandal has dug a small ditch into the mud and his mouth is dry.

He has no idea what Regina has drawn on her piece of stone. To him, they are black scribbles of an unidentified figure. Possibly a person. Possibly a giraffe.

"It looks quite lovely, My Lady." 

"I'm not a Lady." Regina corrects him in a quiet tone. Adjusting the long braid over her left shoulder, before she dreamily sighs to her painting. "I hope her Highness likes it too. It is not easy to capture her beauty."

Crystal would never have guessed that the black scribbles were Queen Melina. 

But Reginas proud flush and excited swaying on her bare feet make fondness grow in his heart. 

"I am sure she will appreciate your efforts."

"Thank you, sir." 

Regina's blue eyes blink over at Crystal. He quickly straightens his back and squares his shoulders. 

Her brush is abandoned next to her painting as she continues to talk to him. 

"Crystal, sir, do you have a Lover as well?" 

Crystal is reminded of the love making he witnessed the night before and he tries not to visibly grimace. 

He cannot imagine the obscene things he had heard coming from this innocent woman's lips.

"Aye, I do have a wife."

Regina gasps. Stepping closer to him with her hands clutched to her chest. 

Crystal stops himself from stepping back, though he is not used to people talking so vastly with him while he is on duty. 

If he does walk backwards, he might fall into the river. 

"You _have_ to tell me everything. Please!" Regina's dress pools about her ankles and the mud is already staining the thin material. "What is she like?"

Crystal chuckles warmly. It is hard not to.

"She is a close maiden to her Royal Highness. Quite a magnificent woman, she is the mother of my child. The strongest person I know. We have our own chamber within the palace, close to the Queen for her protection and care."

Regina nods, waiting patiently for him to continue.

He can't quite recall ever telling anyone more about this his personal life. He clears his throat. 

"I am not sure what else there is to say."

"Where did you two meet? Was it love at first sight?" Regina begs to know. Her toes curling in the muddy sand.

Crystal openly chuckles now. He is happy they are in Johannas private gardens so nobody can see him. 

"We did _not_ love each other at first sight. You see, before I became her royal Highnesses personal guard, my wife was the closest personal to her. When I came into the picture she was nothing but suspicious of me. Keeping an eye out. I think we-"

At some point, Regina had pulled him down by the elbow to sit on the river bank.

His legs crossed as he continues with his tale, while she has her feet dangling in the cold water.

And if he pretends makes her shriek by exclaiming there is an alligator- he knows it's okay, because she laughs and threatens to tell his wife. 

~~~

Melina doesn't hate being a Queen.

Or so she has to remind herself, when _finally_ the five hour long meeting comes to an end. 

Her ass is numbly aching from the uncomfortable marble chair. And her neck is stiff from having to continuously look sideways at Pharaoh Vero. 

She tries to get up from her seat and quietly disappear from her company without getting caught in conversation again, but she is unfortunately stopped by Johanna halfway across the palaces hallway.

"Melina! Wait up." 

She tries to jog the last few steps to catch up with the other Queen, eyes wide and apologetic as she pants. 

"Yes?" Melina waits for half a second, before she continues to walk towards her room. Though she allows Johanna to lean against her arm to catch her breath.

Johanna huffs out breaths. Cheeks red. "I wanted to privately apologize for last night."

Melina clicks her tongue. 

"What happened during dinner was... Unfortunate."

Johanna nods im agreement, walking her guest down to her chambers with their arms linked. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't mingled your sexual fantasies with your diplomatic duties."

"Oh Johanna," Melina is no longer playful. Not after sitting through that meeting and not feeling her left ass cheek anymore. "I would worry about your own marriage before breaking your head over mine."

"Marriage? Are you married to her?" Johanna scoffs. Carefully ignoring the sly comment on her husband. 

"I might, Darling. She makes me a better person." Melina hums. Her heart thumps with every step closer to her room and her Regina. 

The hallways are sparsely decorated. Aside from the greek lettering on the cold stone walls. 

Johanna exhales soundly, resting her heavy head on Melinas shoulder while they walk. 

Melina lets her. The guards by the doors don't comment on their closeness.

"Vero seems incredibly absent. He is out of touch with reality, may I say."

The topic does not surprise Johanna. If anything her reply rolls so easily off her clever tongue, Melina suspects she had been expecting her husbands stability to be questioned.

"Being Pharaoh is a stressful occupation."

"You would know, as all his duties fall upon you." 

Melinas voice carries through the hallway. Johanna isn't stunned silent for long.

"Can I say, you've grown a bit soft, your highness." 

"I have grown old, but not bitter, Sweetheart. I wish no less for you." Melina replies smoothly instead of taking offense. 

It makes Johanna shakes her head fondly. Arm tightening around Melinas.

"And all of that over a plaything."

"My sweet pleasure-thing, may I correct you."

~~~

"It is of the highest importance that you pay attention, your Highness. Our countries trade might be on the line."

Johannas sharp tone makes everyone in the small boat tense up.

Regina cowers under her cold eyes. Huddling closer to Melinas side instinctively. 

There are several servants on the boat. One is fanning Melina. The other one is keeping Johanna cool, while the other two are rowing the boat down the steady passage of the Nile. In the corner of the boat stands Crystal. Hands behind his back and eyes strictly forward. Pretending to not listen in on the royal discussion.

Melina had thought the boat ride by the Niles nature side, had not been a diplomatic activity and taken her little Regina along. Who has been without her Queen for the last few days, to be entertained by herself or escorted around by her guard Crystal. 

The Queen had been missing her little girl.

In the morning she was rushed off to dine with Johanna and her court, while Regina was still snoring into her pillow. And in the evenings Melina could barely keep her eyes open when she fell into bed. 

The boat ride had sounded like a nice break in theory.

Regina is wearing nothing but a thin breezy gown. Her skin glowing under the sun. The calm water passing them by while the two lovers settle against each other and watch the fertile landscape of Egypt go by.

Said energy was broken by a red faced Johanna bombarding Melina with questions. 

Whilst Crystal and several servants are watching their every move from the corners of their eyes.

At least, Melina gets to hold Reginas sweaty hand in hers.

"My realm will survive without your grain, my darling. But you will have a rebellion on your hands if my diplomats wish to return home."

Melinas is careful to keep her voice leveled as she speaks. Not wanting to sound too emotional over a small comment by the young Queen. 

Johanna narrows her eyes. Shoulders tensing. "Is that a threat, your Highness?"

Melina squeezes Reginas hand in reassurance when the girl rubs her forehead against Melinas bare shoulder. Quietly whimpering. 

"Don't fred young ladies, I did not come here to start a war." The Queen carefully watches Johanna. Johanna doesn't blink once while they hold each others gaze. "I do wish to enjoy my Love on this romantic boat ride."

"It was by no means intended for romance. I had not expected Crystal nor your lady of pleasure on our Royal meeting." Johanna's nose wrinkles at the sight of Regina.

Melina refrains from rolling her eyes. Just barely.

It is hot and cold with Johanna. On the one hand they are old friends and two women trying to survive in a mans world. On the other hand, Egypts dependency on Queen Melina makes her wonder why Johanna thinks her foul mouth has a place in diplomacy. 

The younger Queen crosses her arms over her chest. Her nose in the air almost arrogantly. Melina wishes she could slap her thigh. 

"Are you always so fussy when things do not go your way? You sound like a child."

"In Egypt we keep our prostitutes in the bedchambers. You cannot keep bringing her everywhere without my knowledge, it is disrespectful and out of line. The royal boat is not a place for sexual enquiry's."

Melina wraps an arm around Reginas waist. She tries to keep the rise and fall of her chest steady.

Johanna does not need to know how to egg the Queen of Persia on. 

Though she is glad the servant is keeping her fanned and in the shadow, else she would he dripping with sweat by now. 

"I shall remind you, that Regina is not a prostitute of any kind. She is my companion in life." 

Before Johanna can open her mouth and speak again, Melina flicks her hand dismissively.

"You have dragged me from meeting to meeting in the past week. I wonder what happened to hospitality in Egypt. Tomorrow at dawn we shall leave these lands."

Melina had not even fully registered her own decision yet before she had said the word. Behind her, Crystal takes a sharp intake of breath. The servants hold theirs.

Johanna is wide eyed before her. Scooting closer to the other Queen.

"Surely, you don't mean that your highness?"

Melinas heart sickly twists with satisfaction when Johanna sounds like the lost child she was the last time they met. It shouldn't feel as good as it does to have such power over someone.

"I do."

"But..." Johannas eyes dart up towards Crystal. Melina doesn't twist her neck to register his reaction, but it must have been nothing more than a confused shrug, for Johanna continues to look as desperately helpless. "There was much more I had planned on discussing with you, your Highness."

Melina arm is still draped around Regina. 

Her girl had been awfully quiet during most of the conversation. 

The Queen squeezes her hip through her thin dress, while she is quick to dismiss Johanna once more. 

"I wish to return to the luxuries of my realm I cannot find here. Such as sleep. Comfortable chairs and curtesy."

"I have been nothing but-"

"Spare me your apologies, I do not wish to converse with you anymore." Melina purses her lips. Feeling quite childish herself now too.

Johannas frown deepens. Her leg starts bouncing fast on the wood of the boat. 

"We have a meeting on the sugarcane exchange after the boat ride."

Melina would almost feel bad when Johannas hands twist in the fabric of her dress. The seriousness of the situation dawning on her all of a sudden. Which makes it even harder for Melina to back down now. 

"Tell your merchants that their Great Royal Queen has effectively ruined the relationship between-" 

"Mel...?"

Before Melina can even finish her sentence or fully turn around to look at a faintly sounding Regina, the young woman's blurred eyes roll into the back of her head and she slumps sideways.

She would have fallen into the water, had it not been for Melinas arm around her waist and Crystal quickly grasping onto her shoulder. 

~~~

Johanna had not expected four people on the Niles boat ride.

Meaning, she had not brought any spare servants to fan either Crystal or Regina. 

During the two hour boat ride, Regina has been directly exposed to the scorching Egyptian heat. Not a drop of water or a lick of shadow to keep her cool. 

Had she been less shy, she would have mentioned her discomfort to her Queen. 

But she had not wanted to interrupt the heated conversation going on between the two angry women. 

Or at least, that is how Melina imagines Reginas beautiful head to work. For she is yet to wake up from her unconscious state.

Melina sighs, watching her very still bundle of love laying on their enormous bed. Only tufts of blond hair and red face peeking from the covers. Johannas doctor has just finished her inspection of the young woman and concluded a heat stroke to be the cause of her illness. 

The Queen now turns to look at the two Greek standing before her. Both looking equally guilty over the entire situation.

Melina doesn't say a word. Standing outside her open doored chamber with her arms over her chest. Waiting.

Crystal can't look her in the eye. 

Johanna squirms under her gaze.

"You... You won't wage war upon my lands, right?"

Melina grinds her teeth in annoyance. But her head shakes curtly. "No."

Johanna sighs in relief and her shoulders slump with a grateful smile. "I am sorry, Melina. I know what she means to you. I shall fire my servants at once for not equally fanning the two of you."

"It is an easy enough mistake to make on their part. Of course your servants won't fan Regina if you keep making everyone believe her to be a prostitute." 

Her sharp tone carries through the stone hallway. Crystal and Johanna both lower their eyes.

"Your highness, may I ask if she is going to be okay?" 

Melina nods shortly at the guard. Eyes hard. "She is to woke up soon and shall recover over the next four or so days."

Crystal nods gratefully. Hands folded neatly behind his back. "I should have protected her."

"Yes."

"I won't let you or her down again." The balding man promises the stern Queen. 

His kind words soften some of the hardness around her heart, but she is careful not to show such sentiments on her face for now. 

The Egyptian Queen also gives a remorseful bow of her head, which is not very in character for her steady pride. Hand wrapping around Melinas wrist and she tugs on it. "I wish to make it up to you."

"You shall apologize to her." Melina had long decided. "When she wakes up."

The idea seems to pain Johanna slightly. She most likely never before apologized to a lower class woman before. 

"But I- Fine."

~~~

A delicate knock on the door, followed by a tentative greeting brings Melinas eyes from her Lover to the door

"Hi."

"Oh! Your Great Royal Highness," 

Regina tries to sit upright in the enormous bed as soon as she sees Johanna approaching her, but Melina presses her back onto the mattress effortlessly. Her warm hand on Reginas aching chest.

The poor girl can hardly protest. Her limbs are weak and she is quite light headed still. 

Melina has never experienced a heat stroke, but the doctor warned her that Regina suffers from headaches, physical aches and dizzy nausea.

Wrapped protectively in the blankets of the bed, Regina looks small and fragile.

Johanna notices so too. For when she halts by the edge of the bed, her hand heavily drops to her breast. Her worried eyes darting from Regina to Melina. "Be at ease. I only come to see how you are fairing." 

Regina is uncomfortable. Huddling closer to Melinas side to hide half her face into her dress.

"I am quite well, your Great Royal-"

"The doctor says she will be ailing and disoriented for a while. If she develops a fever over night we must call him at once." Melina interrupts her smoothly. Her tone sharp.

Both Johanna and Reginas faces heat up. Both for very different reasons. 

Melina twirls Reginas hair between her fingers. The soft curls twist around her skin. The Queen cocks an eyebrow up at Johanna. Waiting.

Johanna sucks in a deep breath. Her eyes everywhere but Reginas face.

"She is the best doctor we could offer in our realms. If there was anything to be done, she would have done it."

Melina gives Johanna a pointed look, making sure Regina does not take note of the conversation going on above her aching head. 

The younger Queen clears her throat. Rocking forth on her heels as a child.

"And, I wish to apologize." 

Regina hunches in on herself nervously when the eyes of the Egyptian Queen solely focus on her. 

She blinks up at her through a thick fog of haze. Eyelashes heavy.

"It is not needed your highness."

"It is." Melina interjects smoothly. She glides her cool hand over the burned skin of Reginas cheek. Making the young woman sigh and nuzzle back against her. "Do continue, Johanna."

Johanna is obviously not completely comfortable with the display of affection. Though her guilt shines through her pursed lips. 

"I wish you a speedy recovery and I promise you shall always have a safe heaven here in my palace. Whether you should travel with Queen Melina, or alone." 

Reginas eyes widen slightly. Melina isn't sure if either woman realizes the impact of said statement, but she keeps her lips sealed for Johannas part again to continue.

"And I have a gift for you, as a means of comfort." 

~~~

"Kitties!"

Melina sighs when Regina gets up from the chair again to chase after the small animal as it darts across the room.

Regina is not fast enough. Not fully healed from her illness and stiff with muscle aches.

It takes a while before she manages to trap one of the four cats into her arms. 

With a triumphant grin, she cuddles it to her chest before plopping down on the chair again. Eyes twinkling in delight at her new companion getting comfortable on her breasts.

"Will you sit still now, Sunshine?" 

Melina tuts, before she goes back to lathering the young woman up with the soothing salve. 

Her skin is pink all over where the sun had been exposed to her. It is extremely tender to touch and heat.

Melina is careful to get every inch of her arms and back covered. Wishing to take away all her suffering. 

"I'm sorry, your highness! I simply couldn't help myself." Regina says with true delight.

Admittedly, Johanna had done well gifting Regina four of her precious newborn cats. 

"If there is one thing we can learn from this culture, it's the appreciation of the feline." Melina agrees. Lifting Reginas long hair up so she can salve up the back of her neck. Not before placing a loving kiss to the burned skin.

Regina sighs, tipping her head all the way back to offer Melina her lips instead.

The older woman grins. "Needy thing."

But she would never deny Regina any pleasure. She bends forward to kiss the plum of her lips. Sealing them for a long moment, until neither of them could breathe.

Regina blinks her innocent eyes open when two of the cats circle her ancles for attention, though Regina stays completely focused on her Queen. The blue orbs twinkle like far and wide stars. 

Melinas chest aches at the sight. Heavy with a burning love. 

"Please can we take the cats some home, please your highness?" 

Reginas voice is soft and breathy. Melina smiles warmly at her, before nodding. 

It earns her another eager kiss and two arms wrapping around her waist in a loving embrace. 

~~~

Melina does not rush off to depart back home.

She decides to stay the whole duration of the planned trip. Johanna is incredibly grateful for her decision and limits the diplomatic meetings to only one a day.

With the time Melina is not coped up inside, she takes Regina around the great capital of Egypt.

They do not take royal guards or Crystal everywhere, not when they can safely travel together. 

They visit the great Pyramids. They let themselves be painted on a greek vase. They take a boat ride on the nile. They go into town and distribute gold. Melina buys Regina a fast amount of local gifts. Boosting the peasants shops. 

The trip ends too quickly and soon they find their belongings back in their boxes and their royal carriage is ready to take them off again. 

Regina is sad to leave, but had been longing for her own bed and food she recognizes.

Melina hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks. She wishes to go back home and ravish Regina on their comfortable chairs and under the cool evening stars. Cold Egypt does not know. 

Both Johanna and her royal court are there to ser the Persian party off. Both relieved and sad.

"I suppose it shall be a while before we meet again."

Melina smiles at the hint of disappointment in her voice, she reaches out for Johannas wrist and squeezes it gently between her fingers.

"I promise I will congratulate you in person when you bare a child."

"Be careful now, your highness. That might be sooner than you think." Johanna's eyebrow quirks up and a smile plays on her lips.

Melina holds back a gasp. Her face splits into a grin.

She tries not to look too excited. As there are too many eyes on her, but she squeezed Johannas hand once more in reassurance. 

"Do send me a notice in advance, it takes weeks before I receive them." 

"I shall." Johanna nods, bowing her head slightly. "I must let you go now."

"You must."

Melina sighs fondly. She then turns around to her young sweet Regina and nudges her forward. The shy girl hunches in on herself, clutching her stone placate to her chest.

"Johanna, can we steal sir Crystal for one last time?"

"Surely." Johanna turns around and nods for Crystal to step out of the shadows and say goodbye to their guests.

The guard bows deeply. He tries and fails not to smile at Reginas shyness. 

Melina gives Regina an encouraging kiss on the cheek, whispering in her ear to get on with it.

"I made this for you." She pipes out with pink flushed cheeks. Her eyes briefly lift up to catch Crystals gaze and she only grows more embarrassed for her actions.

Huddling behind her stone placate with her hum.

Melina encourages her to go on, bumping her hip with hers. 

"I wanna give it as a thank you... for looking after me." 

"It was no trouble. It was my honor and duty." Crystal assures her with a warm smile. Though his hands obviously twist to reach out for his gift. Reginas eyes soften, she glances at Melina before she goes back to Crystal and carefully gives him the heavy stone placate. 

Crystal takes a moment to examine his gift. Holding it between his hands with a broad smile.

"I did not expect this." He looks up at Regina, who quickly huddled against Melinas side. Shy. "Thank you, your highness."

"She's not a noblewoman." Johanna corrects with a huff. 

To Melinas surprise, Crystal ignores his Queen and clutches the drawing to his chest. Looking so sincerely grateful for his gift. 

"I thank you dearly." And he bows, kissing the back of Reginas hand before he comes back up.

Regina giggles. Her face beet red as she gets praised.

"Well, I think we ought to leave now, before you steal my precious gem from me." Melina only half jokes. Her hand heavy on Reginas lower back.

She nods at Crystal, then at Johanna.

The two woman hold each others eye long enough to remember each others faces for the next time they meet. 

"Farewell, your highness."

"And you too, _your majesty_." 

When Melina twists both herself and Regina around with a heavy sigh. A sweet wisp of blond hair brushes her shoulder as they walk.

"So where are we going next?"

Melina laughs in reponse, shaking her head. "To bed, Darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg please let me know if you liked it. I really hope you did! Don’t forget to leave comments!!


End file.
